Vínculo
by Eyleebaek
Summary: Se amaron y así lo demostraron. Pero la venganza pudo más con su juicio. Dejó todo sin ver atrás, sin ver lo que, sin saber, perdía. Pero, él no permitirá que lo más valioso que tiene sufra lo que él sufrió. No, su tesoro tendría lo mejor, de ambos. Advertencias: YAOI (SasuNaru) Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Fue hace cuatro años, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Después del examen chuunin y la pelea en el tejado del hospital, estábamos en su casa. Aún estábamos discutiendo, por algo estúpido. Él me echaba en cara ser más poderoso, fuerte; que solo vivía para la venganza. Y yo le reprochaba ser así, tan vengativo e infantil.

-Tú jamás entenderás mi necesitad de venganza, eres muy idiota para eso.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de cumplir esa venganza si puedes perderlo todo?

-¡Ya yo lo perdí todo, entiéndelo! Mis padres, mi clan... él los mató a todos.

Ambos estábamos gritando hasta el momento. Podía entenderlo, hasta cierto punto... pero todo era tan frustrante.

-Entonces, para ti, ya nada más importa-dije decepcionado

-¡Exacto!-exclamó, yo lo miré, me hacia sentir tan mal-No hay nada que tenga aquí que me haga dejar mi venganza.

Después de decir eso, no pude más. Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y arremetí contra él, terminamos dando vueltas en el piso.

-¿Que no tienes nada importante aquí, dices?-sus ojos inexpresivos me enfurecieron-¿¡Qué significa el equipo siete para ti!? ¿Sakura, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué significo yo para ti, Sasuke?-seguramente me veía patético, llorando. Pero no podría importarme menos, lo estaba perdiendo.

-¿Qué deberían significar ellos para mi?-su voz, para nada emotiva, me hizo estrujar su camisa aún más fuerte.

-Ellos... somos tus compañeros, tus amigos-mi voz amenazaba con romperse-Eres el favorito de Kakashi y Sakura... a ella le gustas mucho'ttebayo.

Él sonrió burlonamente y yo mordí mi lengua.

-¿Y para ti? ¿Soy tu favorito, de quien estas enamorado o... tu enemigo?-negué con la cabeza.

No era mi enemigo, absolutamente no.

Era mi favorito, sí. La persona de la cual erróneamente me había enamorado. Eso no era algo pudiese decirle: Hey, Sasuke, sabes la verdad por la cual no puedo dejarte es porque me enamoré de ti.

No, en sus planes no estaba decirle aquello, él seguramente preferiría a Sakura.

-Tenemos un vínculo, Sasuke... uno muy fuerte-baje mi mirada, negándome a verlo. Él tomó mi mentón y me hizo verlo.

-Lo sé, idiota.

A partir de allí, los recuerdos son tan borrosos como nítidos. Tan irreales.

Él me besó, nos besamos... y muchas otras cosas pasaron. Hicimos mucho más que solo tener sexo esa noche, nos amamos en cuerpo y alma.

-Deja esa inútil venganza, Sasuke, por favor... me gustas, te amo'ttebayo.

-Eres mi vínculo más cercano, Naruto... el único que me cuesta romper, mierda.

Tenía miedo, no lo niego. Pero aun así me dormí abrazándolo. Deseando permanecer así el resto de mi vida, él me correspondía.

Esa noche no pude dormir, Kyubi estuvo atormentando mi subconsciente. Murmuraba sobre mi inminente muerte y, en consecuencia, la suya propia. Recuerdo escuchar algo sobre su puente a la libertad, un jinchuuriki mucho más poderoso. Por supuesto, en aquel momento ignoraba el significado de aquello.

"Tan ingenuo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se había ido. Me dejó, junto a la foto de nuestro equipo.

Lloré como nunca. Me sentía herido y traicionado, abandonado. Era una sensación peor a la soledad y desprecio en la que estuve sumido toda mi infancia. La primera persona, de mi edad, en aceptarme tal cual era, la persona de la que mee había enamorado, me dejó atrás.

No quería creerlo, pero solo bastó una recorrida por su casa para aceptarlo.

¿Sasuke realmente me había declarado su vínculo más valioso y luego desaparecido así como así? Horas más tarde, la vieja Tsunade nos encargó la misión de recuperarle, no pudimos. Mejor dicho, no pude detenerlo.

Peleamos en el Valle del Fin y arremetimos contra el otro sin piedad. Donde una vez más nos juramos amor y donde una vez más me dejó.

Pero esos sucesos solo me llevaron a una gran revelación.

Después de ser dejado por Kakashi en el hospital, para que la abuela Tsunade me revisara, ella se dio cuenta.

-Naruto, necesito que me digas, ¿has tenido sexo?-esa vieja... tan directa. No respondí, pero mi cara de vergüenza me delató. Ella negó con la cabeza y luego suspiró-¿Con quién? Espera... no me digas que...

Ella lo sabía...

-Sí, con Sasuke-ella llevó su pulgar a su boca y mordisqueó su uña.

-Maldición, esto va mal.

Y, por supuesto, no entendí nada.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo, vieja?

-Debemos llamar a Jiraiya y Kakashi.

Era serio, sin duda. Pero yo no entendía, ¿qué tenía de malo haberme entregado a Sasuke?

Tsunade-baachan, envió a Shizune en busca de Kakashi y Jiraiya, los cuales llegaron al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Sucede algo, Tsunade-sama?-había preguntado Kakashi, ella lo miro preocupada.

-Me estas asustando, Tsunade... ¿acaso Naruto está enfermo?

¿Cómo ero-sennin podía creer eso, si soy la persona más sana de toda la aldea?/p

-Es algo mucho peor y peligroso-se cruzó de brazos y se sentó tras su escritorio- Naruto está embarazado.

Si bien no me desmayé, sí entre en shock. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? ¿Embarazado? Pero los hombres no tienen bebés, fue lo primero que pensé... y, al parecer, no fui el único. Mis maestros estaban estáticos.

Al cabo de un rato, de la nada y por lo imposible de la situación, comencé a reír. Murmurando incoherencias entre risas maníacas.

-¡Naruto, controlate!-la vieja Tsunade, sorprendentemente, no me golpeó. Solo me colocó un calmante-Les explicaré la situación.

Cuando Kakashi trajo a Naruto, quería asegurarme de que su estado estuviese bien. No esperaba encontrarme nada grave ya que, como sabemos, el Kyubi se encarga de curar rápidamente sus heridas. Como era de esperar, todo estaba en orden... pero, en su estómago, sentí algo extraño.

Un espacio que naturalmente es hueco, vacío; entre la vejiga y el uréter, estaba obstruido... al principio pensé que se trataba de un tumor o algo parecido, pero...-masajeó su cuello- al tantear mejor, la forma que tiene es similar a la de un útero, y no solo eso, es uno creado a partir de chakra.

La habitación quedó en silencio, yo seguía sin creérmelo.

-Lo que quieres decir es... que el Kyubi creó ese útero para que Naruto quedase embarazado, ¿verdad?-dijo Kakashi, Tsunade asintió- ¿Con qué motivo?

-Es algo obvio-dijo Jiraiya- quiere asegurar un contenedor.

No puedo recordar más nada de aquella tarde. Me maree y luego me desmayé.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido. Las mañanas debía pasarla junto a Tsunade o Shizune, las tardes junto a Kakashi o Ero-sennin y en las noches permanecía con vigilancia ANBU.

Pero, no había ANBU que me pudiera proteger de mi demonio interno; aquel que irrumpía en mi inconsciencia solo para burlarse y amenazarme.

Burlarse de mi idiotez y amenazarme con respecto a mi bebé, porque me había dejado en claro que lo protegería sin importar qué.

¿Por qué? Era sencillo, Kakashi usando su sharingan entró a mi mente y le sacó información al Kyubi.

-El poder que este crío tendrá será inigualable. Sí Naruto muere, ustedes deberán transferirme a su cuerpo... solo un Uzumaki puede contenerme... y con los genes de ese mocoso...

Después de decir eso comenzó a reír para luego retraerse en su jaula. Kakashi tuvo que sacarme de allí a la fuerza, estaba temblando. Tenía miedo de lo que le pasara a mi hijo, mio y de Sasuke... por mi culpa tendría que contener un monstruo en su interior.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi y Ero-sennin también estaban asustados.

-Naruto, debes tomar una decisión.

Tsunade llevaba días diciendo que debía tomar una decisión, pero eso no tenía ni que pensarlo. Era algo atroz lo que me pedían.

-Es mi hijo, mio y de Sasuke... no me voy a deshacer de él o ella como si fuera un juguete roto'ttebayo-Tsunade asintió, sonriendo.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Naruto. Sin embargo, debemos tomar medidas. Ese niño tendrá un poder deseado por todos. Poseerá chakra del Kyubi ya que se está formando en una capa del mismo y, a parte, la línea sanguínea de un Uchiha. Heredará el sharingan. Posiblemente Akatsuki y Orochimaru lo querrán.

Y eso era terriblemente cierto. Tanto, que mi pecho se contrajo en puro dolor, desesperación, miedo. No quería que mi hijo tuviese aquel chakra endemoniado, mucho menos que fuera agredido por ello. Pero ahí estaría yo, para protegerlo y amarlo... y estaría Sasuke, solo si él supiera lo que dejo...

-Abuela Tsunade, solo... no me vayan a separar de mi hijo, te lo suplico'ttebayo.

Y, supongo, a Tsunade se le ablandó el corazón. Me abrazó muy fuerte... y pude sentir la humedad en mis mejillas.

-Jiraiya y yo nos encargaremos de que ambos estén bien, juntos. Te lo prometo.

Los meses comenzaron a correr y pronto ya estaba saliendo de mi revisión del tercer mes. Mi barriga estaba creciendo y entre poco se haría más notable. Así que Tsunade y Jiraiya acordaron sacarme de la aldea.

-Shizune irá a verlos cada dos semanas para asegurarse de que todo esté bien con el embarazo, Naruto-me sonrió y yo lo hice de vuelta-Me hubiera encantado decirte el sexo del bebé... pero como están las cosas-parecía deprimida con ello.

-¡Serás la primera en cargarlo'ttebayo!

Le sonreí tanto como pude para luego despedirme e irme con Ero-sennin. Me entristecía no poder decirle nada a Sakura, pero eso era peligroso.

Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke y enterarse de mi embarazo le dolería. Yo no quería eso.

-¿A dónde iremos, Ero-sennin?

-Dejaré que me llames así solo para que ese bebé no se moleste-dijo, mientras me señalaba con un dedo. Era tan infantil.

La verdad era que, desde que se enteró del embarazo, buscaba la forma de siempre cumplir mis antojos y caprichos, era como un abuelo emocionado.

-Iremos al país del Té... hable con Tsunade antes y me aseguró que estaría bien algo de entrenamiento de control del chakra. Empezaremos tu entrenamiento.

Me emocioné. No iba dejar de entrenar. Me podría fortalecer junto a mi hijo; me haría más fuerte para protegerlo e ir en busca de Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Cuatro meses pasaron, tenía a penas dos semanas de haber cumplido los siete meses cuando un dolor inaguantable abarcó mi cuerpo. Estábamos en medio de un entrenamiento de genjutsu cuando pasó.

Ero-sennin de inmediato me cargó e invocó a un sapo, al cual nos metimos en su estómago. Y éste, mediante un pergamino de invocación, nos llevó a Konoha.

Fui dejado en la camilla de la habitación acordada mientras que Ero-sennin fue por la vieja Tsunade y Shizune.

-¡Naruto! ¿cómo te sientes?-las dos mujeres entraron a la habitación seguidas de Jiraiya.

No podía hablar, mi garganta solo emitía gemidos de dolor.

-¡Bien! Iniciaremos la cesárea-avisó Tsunade-¡Shizune, los instrumentos!

-Están preparados, Tsunade-sama.

-Jiraiya, prepara el sello-

-Ah, ¡sí!

Yo solo captaba algunas palabras, pero no era necesario darle importancia. Ya me sabía el procedimiento. Ero-sennin utilizaría un sello que controlaría al Kyubi mientras la vieja Tsunade y Shizune realizaban la cesárea.

-Te pondré anestesia, Naruto, cuando despiertes ya tendrás a tu bebé-me dijo Shizune, sonreí, o por lo menos lo intenté.

Una vez mi cuerpo se entumeció, no supe más nada. Dos horas más tarde me encontraba en la misma habitación, ahora más cálida. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba solo. Entre en pánico, ¿y si se llevaron a mi bebé y nunca más le vería?

Comencé a pensar en posibilidades, cada una peor que la anterior, hasta que un llanto me sacó de mis paranoias. Del lado izquierdo de la cama, en una pequeña cuna, había un bulto de mantas naranjas pidiendo atención.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo, o así lo sentí. Allí estaba mi bebé, en perfectas condiciones.

Me levanté como pude de la cama y me acerqué, tomando ese manojo de mantas sin dudarlo. Estaba ansioso de verle, saber que tanto se parecía a Sasuke y que tanto a mí.

Sentí la puerta abrirse, pero no le di importancia. Solo tenía ojos para esa pequeña criatura de piel rosada y regordetes cachetes.

-Es preciosa-esa era la voz de Kakashi, sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos. Sí, mi hija era preciosa-Deberías acostarte, acabas de salir de una operación.

-Estoy bien, Kakashi-sensei-a pesar de mis palabras, volví a la cama, con mi hija en brazos.

-Iré a avisarle a Tsunade-sama que despertaste-asentí y él se fue.

Todo ese rato me dediqué a detallar el rostro de mi pequeña: diminutos cabellos negros, naríz perfilada y mejillas infladas y rojas. Me enamoré de ella, incluso mucho antes de poder verla. Allí jure protegerla por sobre todas las cosas, sin importar qué.

Al rato llegaron Tsunade, Ero-sennin, Shizune y Kakashi.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-preguntó Shizune.

-Isuke-respondí sin chistar-Uchiha Isuke.

-Uchiha, es algo muy obvio-comentó Kakashi.

-Uzumaki sería aún peor'ttebayo-dije. Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Tsunade-obaachan se acercó a mí, estirando sus brazos. Dudé, no quería soltar a mi pequeña. Pero luego pensé en lo ilógico que era negarle eso a Tsunade.

-¡Bienvenida a Konoha, Uchiha Isuke!-dijo sonriendole. Yo reí, estaba demasiado feliz.

Antes de irse, Tsunade-obaachan tornó el ambiente a uno más serio.

-La seguridad de ambos ahora debe ser mayor, Jiraiya puede cuidarlos perfectamente bien... pero ser precavidos nunca está de más-dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Yo asentí, viendo a Kakashi jugar con Isuke.

-Yo... a pesar de que Shizune-neechan me ha estado enseñando, no soy un experto en cuidar bebés'ttebayo...-dije con pena, desviando la mirada.

Todos rieron.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Tsunade-Le di a una ANBU la misión de cuidar de ambos y ayudarte con los cuidados del bebé. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Los primeros meses con Isuke fueron difíciles; ella despertaba en la madrugada, comía cada cuatro horas y necesitaba cambio de pañales constantes. Sin embargo, fueron los mejores meses de mis cortos trece años. Tener algo que era absolutamente mío, que necesitaba de mí, era maravilloso. Y lo era aun más sabiendo que esa niña era producto del vínculo entre Sasuke y yo.

Con el pasar de los días, las semanas, Isuke comenzó a adoptar manías. Como que para dormir necesitaba su mantita y recostarse en mi pecho o que para comer debías mecerla levemente.

Ero-sennin solía bromear con que tener una hija me había hecho madurar, pero yo no me sentía así. Simplemente, comencé a vivir de su bienestar. Fortalecerme por ella y la promesa de reunirnos con Sasuke.

-Si partimos esta noche, en la mañana estaremos en Konoha-me dijo Keiko, la ANBU que Tsunade-obaachan me había asignado dos años y medio atrás.

-¡Eso es genial'ttebayo!-grité, alzando a Isuke- Preciosa, mañana volveremos a casa.

-Naruto, Isu-chan acaba de comer, ¡la harás vomitar!-me gritó Ero-sennin.

-Estoy emocionado'ttebayo, mañana Isu-chan conocerá nuestra aldea y a mis amigos-dije sonriendo.

-Sí, Tsunade ha enviado demasiadas cartas últimamente-dijo riendo.

-Egoeni-balbuceó Isuke, haciéndonos reír a Keiko y a mí.

-¡Tú, mocosa! Respétame-la cargó y le hizo cosquillas. Para Isuke, Ero-sennin era su abuelo y para Ero-sennin, Isuke era su niña consentida.

Llegar a Konoha fue una total sorpresa.

Al llegar, yo llevaba a Isuke en mis hombros. Ella miraba a todos lados, curiosa. Y yo no podía dejar de sonreír, al fin estábamos en casa y pronto podría ir por Sasuke.

Estaba sobre un poste cuando escuche a Sakura-chan llamarme, baje y la salude efusivo.

-Naruto, estas tan alto ¡y pareces mas maduro!-dijo al verme a su lado, viendo entonces a Isu sobre mis hombros-¿Y esa niña? es tan tierna

Sin duda, era el momento que mas temía. Sakura era mi mejor amiga, no sabia como iba a reaccionar y si ella me daba la espalda me dolería, pero mi bebé es mucho mas importante.

-Deberíamos ir con Tsunade, allí te explicaremos-intervino ero-sennin, seguro se dio cuenta de mis nervios

Nos dirigimos al edificio del hokage, yo le iba contando a Isu-chan sobre la vieja Tsunade y mi sueño de ser hokage, mientras Sakura, Keiko y Ero-sennin nos seguían.

-¡Jiraiya! ¿Cómo te atreves a traerlos después de tanto? ¡Ni siquiera respondías mis cartas, si no fuera por Keiko!-Tsunade estaba furiosa, y Ero-sennin lo pudo comprobar con la silla que terminó esquivando.

-Vale, vale, no es mi culpa, Naruto y yo entrenábamos mucho-dijo mientras se ocultaba tras Keiko

-Miente, se la pasaba con mujerzuelas y bebiendo'ttebayo-le susurré a la abuela, divertido.

-Mocoso traidor, no debí llevarte conmigo, mira como me tratas-un aura amenazante rodeaba a ero-sennin

-Egoseni-Isuke, siempre salvandome de ese viejo loco.

Después de que Isu se hizo notar, Tsunade y Shizune ignoraron nuestra presencia, me la quitaron de los brazos y comenzaron a apretujarla hasta el punto de hacerla llorar.

-Vieja decrepita, quiten las manos de mi bebé-les grite mientras se la quitaba, Isuke escondió su rostro en mi cuello, llorando-Ya ven como la asustan'ttebayo.

-¿Tu bebé? Na-Naruto... esa niña es...

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Todos nos habíamos olvidado de Sakura.

-Sakura, te contare una cosa... pero te ordeno que actúes con madurez-Tsunade estaba seria y el ambiente era incómodo.

-Sí, maestra-aceptó indecisa.

-Verás, hace tres años, Naruto tuvo un pequeño desliz...-comenzó la vieja, haciendome enojar.

-Fue entrega consensual de amor-interrumpí, cabreado. Sasuke me había dicho que me amaba, en el valle del fin

-Sí, eso... tuvieron relaciones sexuales-mi rostro hervía y estoy seguro que no era de fiebre

-Kyuubi, dentro de naruto, creo un útero momentáneo de chakra para capturar el semen del otro padre para asegurar un contenedor mucho más poderoso. Así pues, Naruto quedó embarazado y esa niña, Isuke, es su hija-Sakura asentía, confundida. Cuando Tsunade terminó de hablar, miro a Isuke y abrió los ojos con lo que era sorpresa y miedo.

-Su... su otro padre... ¿quién es?-Todos me miraron, era yo quien debía decirlo. Mire a mi hija y ella me miró de vuelta. Suspiré.

-El otro padre de Isuke es...

-Api sassk-me interrumpió ella, en su balbuceo infantil, haciéndome sonreír

-Sí, bebé, tu otro papá es Sasuke-tenía miedo de ver a Sakura, sin embargo, lo hice. Ella miraba fijamente el suelo.

-Debí suponerlo... es... ella es idéntica a él-Levanto la vista y a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sakura quería llorar, ella aun no había superado a Sasuke, al igual que yo.

-No diré que lo siento, Sakura-chan... porque Isu-chan es lo mas bello que tengo y Sasuke... aun lo quiero demasiado-dije sincero. Ella asintió, sin derramar ni una lágrima

-Bien, ahora, debo informarles que serán reasignados a un equipo, pero antes mediremos que tanto han progresado en los últimos dos años y medio.

Que Kakashi nos hiciera quitarle los cascabeles me hizo recordar el principio de todo y me deprimí demasiado. Sakura parecía igual de deprimida. Aun así, logramos quitarle los cascabeles.

Tsunade nos hizo descansar, con el aviso de que tendríamos una misión al día siguiente.

-Naruto, no te preocupes, Keiko seguirá al cuidado de Isuke-me dijo Shizune, asentí aliviado. Si había alguien que no fuera Ero-sennin o Tsunade-obaachan a quien le dejaría el cuidado de mi hija, esa era Keiko.

-Gracias, me voy yendo-avisé.

-Naruto, ordené a Kakashi y Shizune que habilitaran tu apartamento... ahora es mas amplio y tiene lo necesario para Isuke-dijo Tsunade.

No pude contenerme, corrí a abrazarla. Al terminar el abrazo le dedique una sonrisa y tome a Isuke de los brazos de ero-sennin, estaba dormida.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi apartamento, iba tarareando una canción de cuna que solía cantarle a Isuke.

-¡Naruto, espera!-me gire y vi a Sakura correr hacia mi

-Sakura-chan, ¿sucede algo?

-Yo... no... verás, quería disculparme... no supe como reaccionar con la noticia y... te envidie tanto... yo...

-Lo entiendo, Sakura-chan... si fuese sido al revés, yo me sentiría igual. Incluso hubiera reaccionado peor-le sonreí y ella me miro cohibida

-Es realmente hermosa-murmuró

-Lo es, es mi mundo-nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio-Cumpliré mi promesa... traeré a Sasuke de vuelta... pero, esta vez lo haré por mi hija, Sakura-chan... si él no me quiere a mí, perfecto, pero quiero que él la acepte-la mire a los ojos en todo momento

-Lo sé... yo no puedo luchar contra el vínculo que ustedes tienen... mucho menos con el de su hija.

Hablamos un rato mas, cambiando el tema. Me sentí aliviado de que ella no hubiera reaccionado mal, quizás estaba herida pero me alegró que no mostrara desprecio hacia Isuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos.

Ah, no sé como empezar una explicación después de haber desparecido por tanto tiempo. Desde 2016 que no revisaba esta cuenta. Pero, justo me ha dado por revisar mi vieja pc y me he encontrado con cantidad de historias incompletas. Así que me motivé a retomarlas.

Tristemente, de "Vínculo" solo me quedaban en capítul en el disco duro. Por eso, prácticamente he tenido que reescribir todo desde cero, manteniendo la idea principal.

No esperaba que hoy día hubiera gente aun interesada en esta historia y me da un poco de vergüenza mi forma de escribir haha

No tengo mucho más que decir, además de afirmar que voy a publicar nuevamente esta y muchas otras historias a mi cuenta de WATTPAD, ahí me pueden encontrar con el mismo usser EYLEEBAEK

Aún no la subo, porque estoy editando los capítulos, pero prometo que pronto -esta semana- comenzaré a subirla.

¡Hasta pronto y gracias por el apoyo que le han dado en estos dos años, aunque estuve inactiva!


End file.
